


Virgil and The Black Parade

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MCR, The Black Parade, virgil loves mcr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: no ships, just sanders sidesSummary: MCR is back and Virgil can’t help but celebrate… the others catch him in a somewhat embarrassing moment.I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! TIME TO BE EMO ABOUT MCR OKAY?!?!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Non Tickle Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Virgil and The Black Parade

Virgil couldn’t help it. He was home alone. They would be out for a long time. He had the opportunity. And after the announcement he just read… he just HAD to do it.

…

“After this we need to head to Lowe’s to pick up more button batteries.” Logan read off his list as the three walked out of Target with a basket full of groceries.

“Wowee, this is a big shopping trip. It’s a shame Virgil didn’t want to come.” Patton said as he began loading the bags into their car.

“I think he just wanted time alone.” Roman replied.

“Well technically he said he wanted to clean up while we were gone.”

“Virgil doesn’t like to clean. I think he just needed some emo time.” Roman chuckled as he pulled out his phone.

“I think we-”

“Holy shit.” Roman gasped, staring at his phone.

“Roman! Language!”

“Speaking of emo, Rem just texted me that My Chemical Romance got back together.”

“Isn’t the Virgil’s favorite band?” Patton asked. “We should go home and tell him! He’ll be so happy! We rarely see him smile like that!” Patton gaped and threw the last of the groceries in the back.

“Shouldn’t we continue shopping?” Logan sighed and joined the other two in the car.

“This is huge, Logan. I have got to see Virgil’s face.” Roman agreed and clicked his seatbelt.

Logan just sighed and resigned himself for the trip home.

As soon as they arrived home Roman and Patton flew out of their seats towards the front door.

“We need to unload-”

“VIRGIL FIRST!” Patton shouted.

Logan just smiled. Even he had to admit, he’d like to see Virgil’s reaction.

Patton was about to knock on the door before Roman shushed him.

They paused and heard music blasting from the house.

Roman chuckled. “I think he already heard the announcement, Padre.”

“Regardless.” Patton shrugged and opened the door. The three peered inside to see Virgil…

It seemed he had heard the good news.

Virgil was wearing a MCR tshirt, standing on the couch, smiling.

And SINGING.

“The Black Parade” was blasting out of his bluetooth speaker as Virgil sang loud and proud along to the lyrics.

“WE’LL CARRY OOOOOOOOOOON!” Virgil threw up a rock sign and banged his head. “WE’LL CARRY OOOON!”

Patton tried to hold back a squeal of excitement while Roman threw up his phone to take video.

Virgil. Smiling- no, BEAMING! And SINGING!

His voice was beautiful, no one else had ever heard it, but there it was.

Virgil’s eyes were squeezed shut as he happily belted out lyrics. His eyeshadow seemed to be running from tears… of joy?

“AND THOUGH YOU’RE DEAD AND GONE, BELIEVE ME. YOUR MEMORY WILL CARRY ON!” Virgil jumped off the couch. “YOU’LL CARRY ON!” 

Even Logan was stunned. Virgil had such a strong voice. He had clear emotion in every syllable. Joy and passion glowed in every crease and feature of his face.

“AND THOUGH YOU’RE BROKEN AND DEFEATED! YOUR WEARY WIDOW MARCHES ON!”

Virgil stomped his foot and pumped his fist. “DO OR DIE! YOU’LL NEVER MAKE ME! 

BECAUSE THE WORLD WILL NEVER TAKE MY HEART!

GO AND TRY, YOU’LL NEVER BREAK ME

WE WANT IT ALL, WE WANNA PLAY THIS PART

DO OR DIE! YOU’LL NEVER MAKE ME!

BECAUSE THE WORLD WILL NEVER TAKE MY HEART!

GO AND TRY, YOU’LL NEVER BREAK ME

WE WANT IT ALL, WE WANNA PLAY THIS PART!”

Virgil fell to his knees and held the last note long with unwavering strength and emotion. “WE’LL CARRY OOOOOOOOOOOOOON!”

The song faded out. Virgil was panting with tears in his eyes, and grinning like there was no sadness in the world.

Virgil got up, still smiling… then looked.

He saw Roman, Patton, and Logan all watching starry eyed and went red in the face.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN STANDING THERE!?” 

“Last two verses-” Roman began before Patton ran to Virgil with a high pitched squeal.

“Virgil that was amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that- and you looked so HAPPY!”

Virgil held his face in his hands. “I can’t believe- I thought you guys were supposed to be out longer?!”

“We came back early to tell you the news about your favorite band!” Patton squealed.

“How did you guys know about My Chemical Romance?”

“Remy texted me.”

“Yeah, I’m the one who told Remy.” Virgil huffed and pulled up his hood. “Ugh… could you just… forget you ever saw that?”

“WHY?! That was amazing!” Patton hugged Virgil tight enough to squeeze the air out of him.

“I had no idea you had that kind of talent, Virgil. It was truly commendable.” Logan approached, but was nearly knocked over by Roman joining the hug. And before he knew it, Roman was pulling him into the now four person hug.

“Virgil you HAVE to sing with me some time! There are duets I would love to have you for.” Roman rambled.

“Wait- really?!” 

“Of course!”

After a moment Virgil sighed. “Uh- can I go now? I still have the entire My Chemical Romance anthology to relisten to.”

“Stay with the group hug a little longer, Virge.” Patton patted his back with a smile.

Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed. Not exactly how he planned his day to go, but hey, he wasn’t complaining.


End file.
